Bittersweet smiles
by nepetaaaaaa
Summary: Trigger warning! Highschool au. Lovino is a self-harming, rebellious and depressed mess, and Antonio couldn't be more of the opposite. Do opposites really attract? Find out here! Warning: this fic is quite angsty, so get your tissues ready! I plan on updating it often, depending on how many people like it. R&R please !
1. wrists

He sighed, a small smirk climb onto his face as he let out a chuckle. Taking the blade and ripping open his skin once again, he felt the familiar sting begin to grow stronger. Yes, this 16-year-old boy had a nasty habit of letting his worries seep out of his wrists along with his blood. He dug the sharp blade into his skin over and over and over until he was satisfied with the damage he had scratched into himself. He pushed his sleeve back to conceal the wounds, not even bothering to wipe any blood away. This had become a routine, he'd pretend to fall asleep, then wait until everyone else was fast asleep, and finally he'd begin to cut.

He'd never tire of the stinging, painful satisfaction that met his wrists after each slice.

His name was Lovino Vargas. He'd been expelled from his old school for punching a kid so hard his nose broke in two places.(As you can probably tell, he had a fierce temper, and was very stubborn.) He wasn't too better off at his new school. He never did his homework, he had more detentions than he could count, he got bullied after school every day, He never even paid attention to his grades, e.t.c. His single dad was no help either, all he ever did was give Lovino money and have sex with girls he picked up off the street. Lovino didn't like telling people about it, (he found sob stories to be quite boring and he didn't feel like drawing in empty compliments.) not that their was anyone that cared.

Or so he thought.

"The rules for detention are quite simple. No talking, no food, no cell phones, and the only thing you're allowed to do is homework. Breaking these rules will result in a second detention." The strict-looking detention teacher sat at his desk and turned on his computer, but not before eyeing Lovino with a glare that could make a baby cry. The italian only rolled his eyes and laughed. As his eyes scanned the room in front of him, He had a distinct feeling that someone was staring at him...

He almost screamed when a paper airplane flew into his back. Lovino spun around in his seat to see a boy with a grin so big it was almost comical. He had dark, tanned skin and curly, chocolate brown hair. He was quite handsome, with bright emerald eyes and thick lashes complimenting his perfect skin and facial features.

Lovino blinked a few times, before realizing he had stared at the kid for who knows how long with a confused face. Picking up the paper airplane and spinning around, he cursed himself as his face turned a burning scarlet. He then unfolded it and began to read it.

"Hey! You don't seem as scary as everyone else in here, wanna be friends? My name's Antonio, by the way. I just moved here from Spain."

Lovino felt his heart flutter as the name imprinted itself into his brain. He could tell a small crush was beginning to develop on Antonio. He felt his depression's scratchy voice snake its way into his brain._ That's adorable, Lovino. You think this kid would ever like you back? You're so funny! The asshole's probably- no, definitely straight. Even if he was into guys, He wouldn't kiss you even if you paid him a million dollars. Nice try, though._ He pushed the thought away with a shudder, and started to write a response.

"You don't seem too bad yourself. Sure, we can be friends. Meet me after detention's over, and we can talk. I'm Lovino."

He folded the paper back up and threw it behind him without even glancing. Now, all he had to do was wait.


	2. Eyes

(A.n: This story is becoming a lot more popular than I thought it would! I didn't think it would get a single follow or view (0w0''') thanks a million! Also, this story sounds really badass if you listen to IA's A Young Girl's Self Harm Habit whilst reading. Or Lost Time Memory. Now enjoy~! I'll seriously hug anyone who reviews.)

They walked out of the classroom in silence. After they'd strolled out a few feet, Lovino turned on his heel to face Antonio, his face looking stern. "Alright, Antonio. I rarely ever actually talk with the shitloads that go here, so you better not try to pull anything or your ass is grass. Got it?" Lovino spat at the Spaniard. "Of course. Why would I hurt a friend?" He smiled, his sparkling smile catching the fading light of the sun in just the right way. Lovino averted his eyes and curled his hands into shaky fists, muttering some kind of agreement to the cheerful boy. "I'm coming over to your house. My dad doesn't care where I am, so I'll sleep over." Lovino decided, not asking for approval from Antonio. He grabbed the other's hand, staring at the ground. Antonio decided not to argue with his new companion.

They walked like this for some time, until Antonio decided to spark up a conversation. "So, I guess I should tell you about myself. I live with my older sister, who's 27. I'm 17. I play soccer, I was one of the best players back in Spain..." His voice trailed off. The silence shifted from awkward to comfortable, and they continued on until they stopped in front of a large, modern-looking apartment building. "This is my building. I live on the way top, so we can hang out on the roof if you'd like." Lovino only nodded, nervous excitement making his heart pound. He hated the feeling it gave him, but at the same time he couldn't get enough of it. They entered the apartment building. Antonio strode with Lovino to the elevators, pressing the top button just as they got on.

The Italian drew in a shaky breath as they entered the apartment. It was huge, with fancy decorations littering the room in all the right places and a crystal chandelier in the center. There were two staircases surrounding the entry into the kitchen that led to a hatch on the ceiling. "Hey, Sofia! I'm home, and I brought a friend. We're going to hang out on the roof, okay?" After a second, a faint voice yelled back a message of approval in a thick Spanish accent. The duo dropped their backpacks in the entry to the fancy apartment, and took off their shoes. Antonio guided him to the stairwell, and before he knew it, he could see the entire city before him. The stars sparkled across in the sky along with a bright, beautiful full moon. It was beautiful. It reminded him of his newly acquired friend, Who was now sitting in the beanbag he brought up for them to sit on. Lovino sat on the soft, pillow-like object, and turned his face to Antonio. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Antonio, you're a total idiot and I love you."


End file.
